


If you must die...

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Pain, losing piece of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, guys. I'm so broken after this finale. I know, it's not sure that Delphine is dead, but... I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you must die...

„Cosima…”, Scott came forward me. I turned to him and looked at his face. It wasn’t happy expression. I started shaking and pulled him to me.

„Scotty? What’s going on? Did they find her? Where’s Delphine?”, I asked.

„Cos, they found her. She’s… Cosima. She’s dead. Delphine is dead. Marian shot her.”, Scott replied with shaky voice.

„What… What? It’s impossible, Scott! It’s impossible!”

Suddenly, I saw darkness. So, this is how it looks like… This is how it looks when you lost piece of the heart. I fell down the floor. Scott was talking to me, I didn’t hear him. I didn’t hear him… There was only darkness, I was blind, I was deaf, I was nothing.

 

_Give your sisters all my love…_

 

Oh my God, that was goodbye. That was goodbye. I thought… I thought I will see her again.I felt Scott was lifting me up, but I was so heavy. I started crying so hard, so hard. I didn’t know I had so many tears… Death never comes at the right time, despite what mortals believe. Death always comes like a thief.

Delphine. Delphine. Delphine, Delphine, Delphine! I was supposed to be first! I’m sick! Delphine, I’m calling you! I’m your soulmate! Delphine.

This was how the world ended. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.

„Scotty, it’s not possible…”, I whimpered. I passed out.

 

***

 

We’re on the cementary. They are burrying Delphine in the deep, dark ground.

Delphine!

„Cosima, are you okay?”, Sarah holds me, she supports me. Alison is crying. Helena is standing right next to me and holding my hand.

„Yes. I need to say something… I need to say something!”, I’m screaming.

They’re looking at me. I’m going to the hole, throwing red rose and lifting head up.

„Let her say something. She loves her.”, Felix whispered.

„I’m sorry. I love her. I love Delphine Cormier more than anything and now she’s dead. She was the best person I’ve ever met. Kind, lovely, beautiful, so smart…. I lost her. I was so stubborn.”, I starts. I’m breaking and I’m crying. So hard. „The loss of a loved one is like the loss of a part of oneself - an arm or a leg. At first, the pain is so physical that it is hard to ignore. The trauma is so intense that the mind finds it hard to cope with the loss. With time the pain eases, the body recovers and the brain figures out new ways to go… They thing is I can’t move on. Delphine was… Delphine is my love. My only first love. I’m nothing without her. I can’t live without her. I’m lost without her.”

Delphine Cormier. I’m dying without you.

 

_If you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part._

_Je’taime._

_Pauvre petit chiot!_

_I’m on your side now._

_I love her! And if you let her die without me, it is personal!_

_Then I love all of you…_

_If you must die, remember your life._

 


End file.
